ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Feral Points
Should we list starting level too? It may not seem related, but since FP is gained with levels it would be important when determining how much FP your monster will have. Also, has anyone done tests to see if monsters of the same family from different zones, and NM vs normal, have different starting level/FP? --Lokyar 00:05, 13 September 2007 (CDT) I suggest adding the ability to sort by family as well. Not sure how to do it or I'd do it myself, and better to do it now while the list is short.--Tarundi 01:15, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Added--Lokyar 03:05, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Added a few Mandragoras. Found that, yes, the monster you grab does determine the starting level. And, I think, the abilities available. --Lokyar 03:05, 13 September 2007 (CDT) From Fogoazul-Tartarus eft starting FP count is wrong. Mine started with 57 at lvl 8. Family grouping It might be more accessible if this section was divided by family, like so | valign="top" width="50%" | Apkallu<Birds> |} --Lokyar 07:05, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Starting Levels You can check out link. As there, I am skeptical that SE made a separate code for each of the thousands of mobs. So I'm thinking there is some logic here we can figure out. I.e. if mob level 80+, it starts at level 9. 70s start at 8. 60s start at 7. 50s start at 6. 40s at 5. 30s at 4. 20s at 3. 10s at 2. 1-9 at 1. Let's try to prove/disprove this. -- 10:21, 13 September 2007 (CDT) I had much the same idea, but unless the person that added Puk mistook the FP then there seems to be some variance in that regard at least --Lokyar 10:35, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Pankration Organization Forum Thread Pankration Organization Thread] -- 10:43, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Advancement I think it would be reasonable to have an advancement ratio listed. IE: I have a Qutrub. My Qutrub was actually gained in Salvage, so its only level 8, rather than a Lamia Idolitor... which is dumb, but anyway. My Qutrub gains 1FP/1Lvl. This might be helpful for people who want to collect a pet for more than just the instant wins a Korrigan can grant you. --Kattrina 02:11, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I second this. I remember shortly after pankration was introduced one of the talk pages had a chart that was nearing completion with every monster family and its FP at every level from 1 to 50. While the chart itself may have been overkill for a main page, it did provide very useful information. As of now, there is no way to determine the max FP of a mob or its growth rate on the wiki. Even checking the archives and history I can't find this chart again. I'm not here to ask where it went, but possibly a new project should be started to at least list max FP for pets at lv50. I'm no good at formatting tables otherwise I would start it. I do have 4 level 50 pets of different mob families though. I'll list them and their max FP here: mimic - 75, (ice) elemental - 85, ahriman - 80, and mandragora - 85. --21:59, 14 June 2008 (UTC) This information is being gathered @ Pankration/Pit Monsters --ShadowsFell 14:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Table Moved/Data Migrated Migrated the data on the table to the one @ Pankration/Pit Monsters#Available Families, since it was far more complete and was updated more frequently. It made more sense to have this information there, since it was really more information about the Pit Monsters than about the FP. Notorious monsters were not added to that page's Pankration/Pit Monsters#Notorious Monsters section if the NM was not different than what is standard for the mob family, so as to not clog up the page. --ShadowsFell 20:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC)